borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel
Story Set between Borderlands and Borderlands 2, four all-new character classes fight alongside Handsome Jack, witnessing his transformation into the ruthless tyrant people loved to hate in Borderlands 2, and assist with the rise of the Hyperion Corporation. The signature shoot n’ loot gameplay of the Borderlands series expands with the addition of low-gravity and oxygen-powered jetpack combat, the icy Cryo elemental damage type, the deadly laser weapon class, and new vehicles to help explore the diverse lunar landscape of Elpis, Pandora's moon. Missions Characters Playable Characters The four new playable character classes who are all familiar faces from the Borderlands universe: *Athena the Gladiator - A former Lance Assassin turned mercenary, and armed with a versatile Kinetic Aspis shield. * Wilhelm the Enforcer - A Hyperion engineer with a predilection to upgrade his own physical form with robotic parts. *Nisha the Lawbringer - A gun-waving sharpshooter with a murderous streak. * Claptrap the Fragtrap - A Claptrap robot supercharged with an experimental software (malware) package. DLC characters: *Jack - Implements digistructed copies to help him in battle (was released as the Doppelganger Pack on November 11, 2014). NPCs *B4R-BOT *Gladstone *Handsome Jack *Janey Springs *Lilith *Moxxi *Nakayama *Nurse Nina *Pickle *Roland *SC4V-TP *Skipper *CU5TM-TP Common Enemies *Kraggons *Lost Legion *Rathyds *Scavs *Scavenger Beasts *Shugguraths *Stalkers *Threshers *Torks ;Machines *"Borrowed" Laser Turrets *Jet Fighters Bosses * The Bosun * Deadlift * The Empyrean Sentinel * Felicity Rampant * Flame Knuckle * Raum-Kampfjet Mark V * RedBelly * Colonel Zarpedon Hidden bosses * Iwajira * Nel Vehicles *Moon Buggy *Stingray Locations Various places on Elpis, Pandora's moon. *Concordia — The largest settlement on Elpis and primary hub of the game. *Crisis Scar *Eleseer * Eye of Helios *Helios — Hyperion space station in space located between Pandora and Elpis. *Hyperion Hub of Heroism *Jack's Office *Lunar Launching Station *Outlands Canyon *Outlands Spur *Outfall Pumping Station *Pity's Fall *Regolith Range *Research and Development *Serenity's Waste *Stanton's Liver *Sub-Level 13 * Titan Industrial Facility * Titan Robot Production Plant *Triton Flats *Tycho's Ribs *Veins of Helios *Vorago Solitude * Abandoned Training Facility Miscellaneous Features * Character Customization - A variety of skins and heads are available as drops from bosses, certain enemies and as mission, challenge, and levelling rewards. They feature varying grades of rarity and when found are unlocked account wide, e.g., finding a Lawbringer skin while playing as the Enforcer will make that skin available on other Lawbringer saves, whether new or existing. Head customizations for the Flagtrap class, due to the Claptrap unit not possessing a head, change the appearance of the entire character, such as placing the Flagtrap in a garbage can or giving it jetpack aesthetics. * One Point Wonders - "Game changer" skills that can change available options and gameplay style while only requiring a small investment of a single skill point. * Moonstone - Commonly used as a currency for the Black Market, the Grinder, and Moxx-tails. Moonstones are also used to unlock Moonstone treasure chests. * The Grinder - Used to combine 3 items of the same quality to create higher quality items. The Grinder has a chance to give Luneshine to a weapon when combined. Moonstones can be added to any Grinder combination, ensuring the best possible outcome for the used items including a chance of adding Luneshine to the created weapon. * Luneshine - Luneshine is an additional feature that an item may possess, and can be found on items throughout the game. * Badass Rank - Completing challenges increases Badass Rank, and the harder or higher level the challenge is, the more Badass Rank is given upon completion. Earning enough rank awards a Badass Token, redeemable for stat increases that apply to all characters of a profile. Badass ranks are now visible to the other players in a co-op game. You require a Badass Rank of 2500 or higher to get the Excalibastard. Trivia *The moon is named Elpis after the Greek personification and spirit of hope which is the last thing to be freed from Pandora's Box. See Also Media Borderlandsthepresequel 2.jpg Borderlandsthepresequel 4.jpg Borderlandsthepresequel 1.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 8.03.40 PM.png|Frag-trap Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 8.03.12 PM.png|Willhelm Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 8.02.20 PM.png|Athena athena.jpg|Athena The Gladiator presequel_releasedate_bg2.jpg Moon Buggy.png|Moon Buggy Videos File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel Video Preview File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Developer Overview File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Handsome Jack's Borderlands Pre-Sequel Trailer File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - The Story So Far File:Borderlands Pre-Sequel Moon Dance Trailer File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Handsome Jack’s Tutorial File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Narrated Gameplay Walkthrough File:The Making of Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Episode 1 File:The Making of Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Episode 2 File:The Making Of Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Episode 3 File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - New Athena Gameplay with Borderlands Devs File:Borderlands the Pre-Sequel Trailer - Last Hope File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - The Bosun Boss Fight - PAX Prime 2014 File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Playing as Claptrap - PAX Prime 2014 File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Nisha The Lawbringer Gameplay Walkthrough File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Four-Player Co-Op Land Among the Stars File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Four-Player Co-Op A Bunch of Ice Holes File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Narrated Claptrap Walkthrough File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Launch Trailer File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel End Game Boss Fight File:Borderlands The Pre-Sequel - Handsome Jack Doppleganger Trailer File:Borderlands_Pre-Sequel_-_All_Cutscene_Bosses_in_Order External Links *Patch update notes: **Xbox 360 **Playstation 3 **PC References SweetFX mod video: uk:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! ru:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel es:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Category:Content Category:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel